Stuck
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Neji's stuck in some deep s***. After a party he comes home only to lose a bit of his memory. Whats worse is that he may have done something with his nemesis, Sasuke Uchiha. Too bad situations like these don't come with instruction manuals. AU Yaoi
1. Memories Are Overrated

**ANFA (A note from author)**- **Sooooooo this is YAOI. You have been warned. Basically the story is about Neji forgetting what happened at a party with himself and Sasuke. He will eventually remember which will lead to all kinds of drama. This is linked to another story of mine which was a Bleach crossover. This one will have mentions of Ichigo and the others but as of now they won't be directly involved in the story. Also when Neji had flashbacks of the party it will be a little hazy for him so he'll have trouble matching voices with faces and what not. I really needed a story I could just have fun with which is why I decided to do this one. I'll probably finish my story, The Side Effect, before posting another chapter so if you like this bare with me til I get that done. Other than that I hope this story turns out ok, I've tried writing a couple other yaoi's and didn't like how they turned out but enough of my ramblings. Enjoy ;)**

Neji Hyuga had a headache. It was the first thing he realized when he opened his eyes. Normally he'd be up and getting ready for class but at the moment he only wanted to close his eyes again. It felt like maybe the headache was going away until his little sister bolted into the room squealing.

"Neji! Guess what?" She didn't wait for an answer "Daddy said I can have a birthday party!" He groaned in annoyance before pulling the blankets over his head. A memory suddenly came back to him

"_Neji I'm going to get food, you want anything?" Someone asked him_

"_No thanks, I'll wait out here until you get back" He said. He stood in a beautiful garden watching the night sky._

"_Magnificent isn't it?" Another voice said standing beside him_

"_It is"_

"_I love being in nature. It can be much better than people"_

"_The superstar model turned doctor thinks that?" Neji asked with a bit of sarcasm_

"_When Sasuke wants to be alone he sits out here" His companion ignored the comment  
_

"_To be honest the only reason why I'm here is because Naruto bugged me. You know your brother and I don't like each other much"_

"_Do I? Tonight should be fun then"_

As quickly as the memory came, it also faded just as fast leaving Neji with an even worse headache. He thought for a moment about the person who had talked with him in the garden. It was probably Itachi, Sasuke's brother.

"Why aren't you listening?" Hanabi whined.

"Leave him alone, he fell pretty hard yesterday" Hinata said. He pulled the blankets down to see Hinata standing in the doorway, her school uniform on and a book bag in hand. She dropped it on the floor and came to sit on the bed. They weren't technically brother and sister, they were actually cousins but Neji's parents died when he was three so he was taken in and raised by his uncle. People even thought Hinata and Neji were twins. She smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible, my head hurts. What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" She cocked her head slightly "Mom isn't going to like this. Maybe we should've taken you to the hospital"

"Wait! What?" He sat up.

"What DO you remember?"

"Well..." He sat quietly for a few seconds before answering. "I went to Uchiha's party because Naruto wouldn't leave me alone about it. I remember everything up to talking with Sakura and that's it" Hinata's eyes widened "Did I get drunk?"

"No... I mean you had a little to drink. I could tell when you came home but that isn't what did it" Neji arched an eyebrow. He was notorious among his friends for not being able to hold alcohol well the few times he had it so he wondered what could be worse than that. "When you came home you slipped while outside and hit your head on a rock. You've been out since late last night"

"Damn, me slipping did this?" He put his head in his hands

"We didn't think you'd have memory loss"

"Naruto and his friend are here" Hanabi announced before skipping out the room. Sure enough Naruto and Sasuke came in some seconds later. Both had their uniforms on. Apparently they had stopped by on the way to class. Hinata greeted them while Neji sulked. Usually he was the calm, collected one. Having memory loss can change things.

"What's wrong with you Neji?" Naruto grinned. He had taken a seat on a chair near Neji's desk while Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"He doesn't remember what happened to him last night" Hinata relayed the story of how he hit his head.

"Wow" Naruto laughed

"I don't find this funny Naruto" Neji said coldly

"I'm sorry, its just usually people might forget because they got drunk. In your case you were just a klutz" He laughed even harder getting death glares from the boy he was laughing at.

"You don't remember anything?" Sasuke asked quietly. Neji thought he saw a flash of some kind of emotion on his face however as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"No Uchiha" Sasuke actually seemed to flinch slightly when he called him by his last name. What was wrong with him? He and Sasuke weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies anymore. For the longest time Neji had despised him for hurting his sister when the two dated. He was always cheating on her. Even when they broke up Neji didn't like him but Hinata forgave him, they had even become friends. Over time Neji's anger had started to fade though that didn't mean he was trying to become best buddies with him.

"So what happens now?" Naruto had stopped laughing though he still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Well I'll tell my Mom, he probably shouldn't go to school today" She grabbed her bag. The boys moved to follow her. "Just relax Neji, I'll get the work you missed" He nodded and with a small smile she was gone. Naruto waved before going out while Sasuke paused at the door as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it? It was your party, did I do something stupid?" He asked. Sasuke simply shook his head and walked out. Neji spent much of the morning trying to remember what had happened. He texted TenTen and Lee, his best friends, for answers. They had no clue since they had been forced into helping their grandmother and hadn't gone to the party with him. He texted Sakura who only said they had been talking before Neji had gone off to find Naruto. By noon he was frustrated since when he texted Naruto the blond told him he never saw Neji the rest of the night since he became absorbed in a Street Fighter tournament at the party with a bunch of other guys. Eventually he gave up and simply stayed in bed. A maid brought him lunch. He had at first refused to come from under the blankets. When she threatened to tell his mother he gave in. As he stared into his bowl of soup another memory came to him

"_I want you" The figure uttered arrogantly_

"_What?" Neji genuinely didn't hear them_

"_I said I want you!" The voice said in annoyance_

"_Bullshit, you must be drunk. I'm not your type"_

"_How would you know what my 'type' is?" Suddenly Neji was slammed against the wall. The figure seemed so familiar..._

"Damn" He whispered snapping out of his memory. He had been so close to figuring it out. Deciding that staying in bed was a bad idea Neji climbed out. He changed into sweats and a tee shirt then headed to the private dojo his father had built for him connected to the house. Neji, Lee and other students recruited by Lee's dad trained at the dojo. Just as he reached it he felt his pocket vibrate from his phone. Sliding it open he saw TenTen, Lee's sister, had left him a text that said

**B over after class. Naruto told us about u hitting ur head before Hinata could. Lee told Dad who now wants to come over and get u feeling "the joy of youth again". See u then**. **Oh and Uchiha looked especially pissed at lunch. U idiots get into it when they stopped by earlier? Naruto said he had been upset since they left ur house**

Neji thought back on their conversation that morning, not that it was much of one. He shrugged off Sasuke's moodiness. It wasn't his problem then went to stretching. After that he went into practicing his karate. He wanted to be perfect for a tournament in the summer. He lost track of time as he practiced. When he finally come to a pause sometime later he was hot, slightly tired and much more relaxed than he had been earlier. He pulled his long hair into a messy bun.

"Its about time" Neji turned around to see Sasuke still in his school uniform watching with crossed arms from the doorway. Neji rolled his eyes then grabbed his water bottle off the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I left a textbook over here before. Came to get it on my way home" He answered

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough" Sasuke said cryptically. Neji eyed him warily as he drank his water.

"NEJI! MY BOY! GLAD TO SEE YOU TAKING IT UPON YOURSELF TO PRACTICE!" Guy, clad in a green jogging outfit, yelled from behind Sasuke causing Neji to choke on his water. TenTen laughed as she walked in and slapped him on the back.

"My friend we were worried" Lee said. The other students started to come in. Neji then realized Sasuke had been there but when he looked for him he was gone.

"If you're looking for Uchiha, Hinata pulled him away to talk" Lee whispered while his father went to the front of the class. Neji nodded and tried to look as if he cared less. The truth was he felt something important had happened between them.

"Why do I get the bad feeling it had to do with the other night?" He mumbled. He didn't know how right he was.


	2. Did We Or Didn't We?

**A/N - This chapter is for Hildielover (hope I spelled that right), whose review reminded me about this story. Enjoy :)**

So Monday had done nothing to reveal anything to Neji about his missing memory block. When Tuesday came he decided against his mother's orders to head to class. He dealt with a nagging Hinata the whole time, who agreed with their mom and threatened to tell on him. She finally relented when he offered to buy her cookies after school. Hinata had a huge sweet tooth. Hatake Academy wasn't far so he walked with his sister. Since Neji was older they weren't in the same classes. So with a glare at the few guys who dared look at her and a roll of the eyes from Hinata they went their separate ways.

"NEJI!" He heard Naruto scream down the hall. He sighed as he walked up. He couldn't stand the younger boys bright and cheery personality in the morning even though they were good friends. "I didn't expect to see you today? How do you feel?"

"Alright I guess" Neji shrugged "The missing memory part is bugging me though"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing bad happened" The sound of the first bell rang through the hall "Gotta go, see ya at lunch" With one last grin he ran to his room. Neji hurried to his own class. Once there he grabbed a seat next to TenTen. She glanced up from her manga.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"You sound like my mother"

"More like a worried friend but hey if you think you're ok…" She went back to reading.

"Is that another yaoi?"

"Yep. Wanna read after me?"

"No thanks" Recently his friend had been on a yaoi kick after reading one by accident. She had even gotten Naruto into them. He did well with his first class until he realized the second, World History, was with Sasuke. A frown appeared on his face and remained until the bell rang.

"What's up with you?" TenTen asked, managing to read and walk at the same time when they left the room.

"Uchiha is in our next class"

"So is Lee" She said referring to her brother "What's the big deal? You know since both are pretty smart they had to take some classes with us older students"

"I know…" He dropped it, not that his friend was really paying attention anyway. When they made it to their room he dropped in a seat next to Lee who was having a fierce discussion with a classmate. TenTen went to the back so she could read without being bothered. Neji glanced over to Sasuke who was sitting a couple of seats away at the end of the row. A girl sitting in front of him was leaning over his desk toying with the buttons to his uniform shirt. She boldly unbuttoned one. Sasuke simply yawned then suddenly turned his attention to Neji who blushed. Sasuke smirked as he quickly turned away. Neji put a hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't sick. What other reason could there be for blushing like an idiot in front of the boy he couldn't stand?

"My friend, are you feeling ok? Your face is red" Lee said. Neji silently cursed him for choosing that time to become interested in him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Before Lee could question him further Mr. Yakushi cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up, signaling class was beginning. Neji tried his best to take notes. He could feel Sasuke's gaze on him. For some reason it made him feel nervous which was very un-Neji like. He rarely felt nervous, especially around the Uchiha boy. His mind kept going back to his missing memory. Maybe something had happened between the two. But what exactly? The lesson ended more quickly than he would've liked. Lee got right back into his discussion while Neji gathered his things. A hand on his desk got his attention. He looked up to see Sasuke standing with one hand on his desk and the other in his pocket.

"Neji" The older boy frowned.

"Don't talk like we're friends Uchiha"

"You still don't remember anything?" Sasuke leaned closer and lowered his voice "This goes beyond just friendship"

"What are you talking about?" Neji felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"You may not remember but I think your body does by how much you're blushing" Neji almost died right there "This is going to be fun" He gave one last smirk.

"Stop harassing him Uchiha. He doesn't feel well" Lee said coming to his friend's rescue. He helped Neji up who was left speechless.

In fact Neji didn't have much to say at all up until lunch. At their table TenTen prodded him with a chopstick. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been weird since history". She had to say it a little louder since the lunchroom seemed to echo everything, which made it noisy. On top of that the trio were actually pretty popular. Many of their friends sat with them at lunch making it hard to have a private conversation but Neji was going to try anyway.

"I-I think something happened between Uchiha and I" He related to her what happened back in class.

"Is that what he was doing?" Lee asked joining the conversation "I was watching him the whole time. I stopped him when I saw how uncomfortable he was making you"

"That's such bull shit. He's fucking with you Neji" TenTen crossed her arms "You two hate each other. Why would you do ANYTHING what so ever with him? And you couldn't have been drunk because Sakura and a couple of other people I talked to said you weren't"

"You went asking about the party?"

"How could we not when our best friend comes back with memory loss" Lee looked offended "In fact father suggested we investigate. He said it was a good idea"

"Of course he would" TenTen mumbled.

"Neji we need to find out"

"What if he's not joking?" Neji asked, worry showing on his usual calm face

"We'll kick his ass duh" TenTen smiled.

When school ended for the day Neji only wanted to go home. His friends tried to get him to go skateboarding like he usually did but he couldn't be persuaded. Lee and TenTen walked with him. As soon as they stepped through the door Hanabi had her arms wrapped around her brothers waist.

"Neji you're finally back. Now you can teach me those kicks"

"Not now Hanabi, he doesn't feel good" Lee told her. Her smile disappeared

"Who did it? Who upset you? I'll kill them!" Hanabi clenched a fist. Lee and his sister cringed. Despite her child like charms, she was just as violent as Neji and protective of her family. In fact she was the one who encouraged Hinata to shoot her ex.

"Don't worry we're taking care of it" TenTen grabbed Neji's hand. The trio raced down the hall to his room before Hanabi could add anything else. Once the door was shut the siblings let out a breath. Neji plopped on his bed, head on his pillow and eyes on the ceiling.

"This is bothering you way more than we thought my friend" Lee pulled up the desk chair while TenTen took a seat on the floor. He pulled out a notebook from his book bag. "You want me to go over what we've discovered so far?" Neji mumbled a reply which Lee took as a yes.

"Well it seems you're only missing an hour. I talked to Itachi. He said the two of you talked around 10:30pm. TenTen talked to a couple of other party goers. You were seen around 10:50 watching the Street Fighter tournament. You weren't seen again until 12:15 when Naruto spotted you leaving. He said you seemed confused and upset but he never got a chance to talk to you since his father called and wanted him home"

"I was 'confused and upset'? About what?"

"You had no interaction with anyone until Hinata spotted you walking up to the door so no one knows"

"This doesn't make any sense. Why can't I remember?" Neji snapped sitting up. TenTen took a seat on the edge of his bed. She placed a hand on his back. Neji loved being in control and always knew what to do no matter what yet here he was with no control over the situation because he didn't know what happened. Worse it seemed Sasuke might know and was toying with him.

"Lets just ask him straight up" TenTen piped up "We've talked to Itachi. He didn't know anything so lets confront his smug ass brother tomorrow" Her brother nodded in agreement.

"Yes lets" Neji agreed.

"Dinner" Gaara announced standing in the doorway. He was a childhood friend of Neji and Hinata and also her bodyguard. Being a yakuza boss was dangerous. Hinata headed one of the oldest families in Japan. Not that their friends knew any of this. TenTen and Lee simply thought Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga had taken him in. Gaara saw Neji's appearance.

"Your hair's a mess, fix it" He closed the door just as Neji's book bag hit it.

At dinner that night Neji felt half way back to his old self. He interrogated HInata about any guys who might've bothered her. He raced Hanabi to see who could finish their pasta the fastest. He talked with Gaara and Lee about a Tekken tournament coming up. He listened to his mother complain about her wishing Neji would get a girlfriend and to his father tell her to stop embarrassing him. Afterwards he and Lee took Hanabi to the dojo to practice. When his friends left that evening he felt much better.

* * *

Wednesday morning on the walk to school he felt confident. Fifteen minutes later Neji and Hinata arrived. She immediately ran off to talk to Kiba who didn't try to hug her when he saw Neji watching. TenTen waved to him.

"Are you ready?" She asked when he made it to her.

"Of course. Where's Lee?"

"Over there" She gestured to a group of boys doing flips off of a tree. In fact Neji moved to head over when TenTen grabbed his collar.

"Nope you stay with me"

"But…"

"No Neji" She let go and placed a hand on her hip. He knew better than to argue with her. "And besides there's our guy now". He followed her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto had just arrived. The blond said something to him then punched him playfully in the arm. When he saw Lee with the other boys he ran to them. Sasuke stopped where he was, trying to fix his shirt.

"Come on" TenTen stomped over with Neji right behind her. "Uchiha I have some questions for you". He looked up, let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed annoyed. Neji took notice that he had feathers in his hair.

"What? I'm busy" He didn't even look at Neji.

"You know what happened to Neji that night so tell us"

"No" Sasuke said.

"You jerk! You're the only one who can help him and you won't? I bet you're lying to him. You're always doing shit to him"

"Am I now?"

"Yes Uchiha you are" Neji stated. Sasuke finally looked at him.

"Just like that time you told him you had something important forl him. When he went to your locker he got dumped with ice water. Or that time you goaded him into a fight in class. And lets not forget when you spread a rumor around school that he was taking applications for a wife. There's so much more I could name" She fumed. It was true. Neji reflected. Since Sasuke started at the Academy he didn't seem like the type to be a practical joker but he was always doing something to mess with Neji. He never did it to anyone else. Sasuke looked at TenTen.

"If that's all then I'm leaving"

"Wait" Neji grabbed his arm without thinking. He pulled the feathers out his hair. Sasuke's gaze intensified as he took out each one. "Sorry it was bothering me" Neji stepped away trying not to blush. For once the younger boy didn't smirk. He simply threw his bag over a shoulder and walked away.

"That was weird" TenTen said when he was gone "You sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yeah"

"Hey guys!" Naruto came in between them, putting an around their shoulders.

"Naruto why did Sasuke have feathers in his hair?" Neji asked.

"Oh Itachi woke him up with a pillow fight this morning. That dude is really weird" The bell rang "See ya at lunch!" He grinned running away.

"Don't worry Neji we'll figure this out and why do I get the feeling Naruto knows more than he lets on" TenTen wondered adjusting skirt before walking inside. Neji had the same feeling.

"Neji-san" Someone called. Ino stood a few feet away clutching her books. He never really talked to her but heard she was a rival with Sakura, a friend of Hinata's. "Sorry I overheard your conversation with Sasuke"

"It wasn't much of one" He began walking she fell in step next to him.

"I wasn't at the party but from I heard about his behavior to you it sounds familiar"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in grade school this boy I knew would pick on me all the time. He put worms in my hair, teased me and even drew horrible pictures of me. At the end of the school year he confessed that he liked me and only did those things because he didn't know how to tell me"

"Your point?" They stopped in the hall since her class was closer.

"You don't get it? Sasuke is only doing all those things to you because he likes you. He probably doesn't know how to tell you"

"But…that's impossible. He's with all these girls and even dated my sister. This has been going on since I met him which is about three years ago"

"And? Maybe he dates these girls because he wishes instead it was you. What if at the party he finally confessed yet you don't recall a single thing. All I'm saying is think about it" Ino waved before hurrying off to class leaving a stunned Neji standing there.


	3. Sometimes It's Better To Not Know

**A/N- A chapter in which Neji discovers some interesting things**

Neji kept what Ino said to himself though it was difficult with TenTen bugging him every few minutes thinking something was wrong. He played over many of his dealings with Sasuke, from the tricks he played to all of the girls he'd been with. Just when he'd actually thought maybe it was true, he'd remember Sasuke with Hinata and he'd become infuriated all over again. By lunch he was a wreck, well at least Lee said so and suggested he go see the nurse. He even offered to walk with him but Neji told him he felt good enough to go on his own. The nurse's office was a medium sized room with two beds near the far corner, a desk in the other and cabinets filled with all kinds of things. Old lady Hatsune had been the school nurse since the school began in the 1800's and used some kind of spell to keep herself alive, at least that's what the story around campus was. She smelled like alcohol because she drank too much. In fact many had seen her that way many times.

"Nejiiiiiii my dear you don't feel well?" Mrs. Hatsune asked sweetly.

"No. Is it alright if I lay down?" He took a seat one of the beds. Mrs. Hatsune smiled and nodded. She drew the blinds to a close.

"I'll inform your teacher where you are" Mrs. Hatsune closed the door as she left "I get another smoke break!" She cackled happily once out of the room. Unfortunately she didn't know how to talk quietly and Neji heard. He rolled his eyes. Finally peace. No annoying teachers, not TenTen and her yaoi, no worrying about perverts harassing his sister and most importantly no Sasuke. He was almost asleep when the door opened.

"NEJI! What happened? I didn't see you at lunch" Naruto yelled coming in. Neji cringed and pretended he didn't hear him. "I know you're awake" The blond walked over to shake his friend.

"Ok, ok. I'm up" Neji swatted his hands away. "I needed some quiet"

"Why? This isn't about Hinata being asked out is it?"

"WHAT? By Who?"

"Uh…nothing…no one…" He scratched his head sheepishly, trying to figure out a good lie. Neji narrowed his eyes. Naruto knew he only had one chance to trip him up or he'd be dead. "Sooooo you get your memory back?" He asked. Immediately Neji slumped against the pillows and Naruto knew he'd live to see the next day.

"No…in fact I was told something interesting earlier. Ino told me a story about how a boy used to pick on her because he liked her. She suggested that Sasuke might be a similar case" Neji didn't know what made him tell Naruto but if he and TenTen's suspicions were right about him knowing something then maybe he could get Naruto to spill.

"Did she?"

"Yes Naruto, she did. Now tell me is it true?" He watched his friend start to pull at his hair nervously.

"No" He whispered

"You dummy. You expect me to believe that? Both of you are attached at the hip. Don't lie to me"

"Look I just don't feel it's my place to tell you anything. Sasuke called me later that night after the party kinda happy. He wanted to tell me when he saw me for school. So we end up at your house and you apparently don't remember anything from when you guys were together. He was so depressed. I've never seen him like that before"

"Did he say what happened with us?"

"Just tha-"

"Naruto" A cold voice said from the doorway. Naruto turned to see his best friend and boy they were talking about standing there. Neji thought he actually paled a little.

"S-Sasuke, how did you find me?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"N-nothing. Leaving. I'm leaving"

"Uchiha don't be upset with him. I forced him to talk" Neji said "If you would be mature enough to tell me then I wouldn't have to ask him"

"Out" Sasuke simply answered. Naruto jumped off the bed and bolted before Neji could stop him. "I don't have shit to say. What's the point if you can't remember?"

"But I want to dumbass!" Neji snapped, feeling anger rise in him. "You keep saying all this cryptic garbage. Just say what you want"

"You really want me to? Fine" Before Neji can stop him, he was pushed back onto the bed with Sasuke hovering over him, an arm on either side of his head. Neji's eyes widen. His lips were captured in a passionate kiss. He actually felt his body heat up. Without thinking Neji wrapped a hand in Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer. Then realizing what was going on he pushed away. Breathing hard, he scooted back as far as possible. Sasuke backed up a few steps. Seeing the confused and upset look on Neji's face frustrated him. He punched the wall then walked out. A few minutes later Mrs. Hatsune stepped in.

"My precious Neji, do you feel better?"

"Worse" Came the reply.

* * *

"NO WAY!" TenTen screamed, "I can't believe he fucked him! He was going to America to get married!" Usually someone would make a snippy comment about her new addiction but everyone watched Lee and Neji fight. Neji had been tense the entire day. Lee suspected something had happened but his friend wouldn't say anything. Then when it came time for practice Neji didn't hold back like he usually did. A couple of their friends had bad bruises; one may even have broken a wrist. Lee decided he'd be the one to deal with Neji though his father had mentioned ending the session early. Lee was keeping up with him and everyone watched transfixed, except for TenTen who sensed Neji's bad mood and preferred staying out of it. A particularly hard kick sent Lee flying backwards.

"Enough!" Guy clapped his hands. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief "Let's end for tonight" The students began to disperse, some talking in small groups or others gathering up their belongings. Neji walked over to Lee. He held out a hand to his friend who was slightly dazed. Lee smiled and took it.

"Neji I don't understand what's wrong with you but when you're ready to talk about it I'm here"

"Thanks Lee. I'm sorry about the kick"

"Not a big deal. We all know what we're getting into when we go against you"

"What are you two whispering about?" Guy walked up, slapping Neji so hard on the back he almost fell.

"Nothing Guy-sensei, just how practice went" Neji winced at the pain.

"Ahhh yes. Well it couldn't be helped. Those kids will be fine. Anyway I'm quite hungry. Who wants to eat at the Akimichi's restaurant?" He asked happily. All the tension from the class forgotten. It's one of things Neji liked about Guy-sensei. He never pushed a topic and would drop a subject easily if he saw it should be.

"I'm going to get some sleep actually. Tell Choji I said 'hi'"

"Alright my boy. TenTen let's go. Lee how about you race your old man there?"

"It would be my honor Father" Lee gushed. The two ran out in a blur. TenTen shook her head and mumbled, "The shit I deal with". With a wave to Neji she too was gone. Neji gathered up his own belongings and made the walk back to the main house. Once inside he headed to his room. He dropped everything on the floor then collapsed face first on his bed. He didn't know what to think about Sasuke. He had hated the boy for so long. It was only recently that his hatred turned into an acceptance but he still didn't like what he did. Just last week he'd heard Sasuke and some first year fucked in a closet during lunch. Neji sighed in annoyance. He heard footsteps enter his room. Whoever it was took a seat on the bed. Fingers took his hair out of its messy bun then ran fingers soothingly through his hair. Neji turned his face to rest on the pillow, felling calmer by the second.

"Neji I saw your practice today" Hinata said quietly. "I haven't seen you like that in a long time. What's wrong?" He didn't know how to say 'The guy you were in love with but who treated you like shit, has secretly liked me for awhile' so he kept his mouth shut. "Gaara thinks someone is stressing you out" She said referring to her bodyguard and one of her best friends. "He's only seen you get upset like that when it's people"

"He should be a psychiatrist" Neji finally said. "Don't worry Hinata I'm fine"

"No you're not. I know it has to do with the party, is it your memories? Did you remember?"

"Not exactly"

"Tell me" Her voice took on a slight commanding tone. Hinata could be pushy when she wanted.

"I found out Sasuke likes me"

"That's nice. I always hoped you guys would get along better"

"No. Not a friendly like. Much, much more than that" He felt her fingers tighten around some strands of hair. He decided to get it out quickly "Ino suggested Sasuke messes with me so much because he likes me romantically. I asked Naruto when he visited me in the nurses room. I almost got him to confirm when Sasuke came in and kicked him out. Instead of denying it, he kissed me" Neji waited for her to say something, anything. She had loved Sasuke and put up with his continuing cheating ways. The silence bothered him. She let go of his hair and stood up. "Hinata"

"It would make sense why he dated me then. He wanted to be close to you" He watched his sister put a hand to her mouth to hide her sobs. "Hinata!" She walked out of his room "I need to be alone please". It was then Neji decided what he would do.

"GAARA!" He called before changing clothes.

* * *

The pair walked in silence. Neji pulled his hood tighter over his head taking in their surroundings. They ended up in a small shopping area. A sign marked a local bar where many of the high schoolers in the neighborhood hung out even though they were underage. Some boys stood outside smoking. They glared, as Neji and Gaara got closer. "What the fuck do you kids want?" One asked thinking he was being intimidating.

"None of your business" Gaara replied coldly. The group looked at each other before backing off. Gaara held the door open for his friend who mumbled 'Thanks'. The bar itself was a medium size and dimly lit. Smoke hung in the air while music played in the background. Despite the dim lighting Neji could see Sasuke sitting at a table with a girl on his lap. His friends; Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo sat with him. Neji cracked his knuckles.

"Uchiha" He said loudly. Every eye in the bar turned to him, Sasuke included. He raised an eyebrow. Neji knew he looked pretty good. He made sure of it before leaving, just so he could let Sasuke see what he would never have. He wore a form fitting long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes. He wore a jacket over it, leaving it unzipped. His black jeans hung just so on his hips. Fingerless gloves covered both hands. He made sure his long hair hung off a shoulder out of his hood. He'd done a good job judging by the stares he got. Karin had stopped with a fry midway to her mouth while the girl with Sasuke practically undressed him with her eyes.

"Did you get lost Neji?" Sasuke asked pushing the girl off his lap and standing. Neji couldn't stop the goose bumps running up his arm when Sasuke said his name. He mentally patted himself on the back for wearing long sleeves and a jacket.

"I simply wanted to let you know something. Come here" He didn't think Sasuke would do it but he began walking to him. Did he really think I came to confess after all the shit he's done or did I already that night? Neji wondered to himself. Sasuke stopped a few feet from him.

"What?" He never even looked at Gaara. Neji smiled then punched him so hard he stumbled back into a table. The room broke out into chaos. Most of the kids were Sasuke's friends so they surrounded the pair ready to fight. Sasuke spit out blood and laughed softly.

"Stay the fuck away from me. You're an asshole who cares about no one but yourself. Did you seriously think I'd fall all over you after what you did to Hinata? I should've kicked your ass sooner" Neji said pulling his gloves up.

"I'd rather you let me fuck yours" Sasuke said only loud enough for Neji and Gaara to hear. Neji's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Sasuke used the distraction to throw a punch of his own. The crowd backed away as they fought. Another table broke, so did a few chairs. Sasuke received several punches and kicks. Neji received some of his own. Neji flipped out of one attack, managing to come behind Sasuke and press him painfully into the wall with an arm twisted behind his back

"Neji give me a chance to love you" He whispered not caring about the others watching.

"You don't know what love is" Neji spat back. Before Sasuke could respond Neji freed him but he turned around to find a gun pointed at his head.

"Hinata wasn't trying to kill you when she shot you" Gaara said calmly referring to what Hinata had done when she'd grown tired of Sasuke's ways "I will". Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Everyone suspected Gaara was a gangster so few messed with him.

"And I'll let him" Neji added, walking away. Gaara smirked and followed after him. The crowd parted to let them pass.

"Sasuke" Karin said.

"I know" He groaned rubbing his arm.

"I can't believe I never noticed him at school before. He's insanely gorgeous"

"I know"

"And that red head will probably kill you"

"I know that too. He's already mine though Karin"

"Now there's the arrogant guy we all love" She put an arm around him and called for drinks.

Outside Neji kept blowing angrily at a starnd of hair in his face while a sly smile spread on Gaara's "You would've let him kiss you. You probably already have" He stated.

"Shut up"

"Since when were you attracted to him? Maybe all the hatred was really an attraction"

"Shut up"

"You should work on your punches too"

"Shut up!" Neji pushed his friend then tried running away. Gaara shook his head. It was much worse than he thought.


	4. Neji and Sasuke

_Neji loved Street Fighter but he'd come too late for the tournament. He blamed listening to Itachi's riddles for missing the sign up time. He watched a few minutes longer before walking around aimlessly. He spotted Sasuke sipping a drink in a corner, watching all of the guests. Neji wondered why he would throw a party then just stand around doing nothing. He walked up to him. Sasuke finally noticed him when Neji stood feet away. _

"_What?" He asked impatiently. _

"_Why are you over here like this? I thought you'd be over there" Neji gestured to the tournament he'd just left. _

"_I don't feel like it, now go away"_

"_What's wrong with you?" Neji didn't know why he asked or why he even cared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised too. However he didn't answer. Neji rolled his eyes and started to move away when the younger boy said "There is someone I care about but I can't bring myself to tell them"._

"_Is that all?" Neji pushed a strand of hair out of his face. He didn't date much. When he did he always treated his girlfriends with the utmost respect and care. He had gained the reputation of being a wonderful boyfriend, even when the time came to break up. Boys frequently came to him for advice "Who is it? Wait…don't tell me. I don't want to know. Do you want my advice?". A smile formed on Sasuke's face. Neji thought he looked better when he did. In fact he realized as of late he'd been noticing different things about the boy he used to hate. For instance, Sasuke liked reading comics in their classes together or he never smiled around anyone…except Naruto and now Neji. The realization hit him but he covered it up with a frown. "Well do you want it or not? I'm not going to stand here all night watching you grin"_

"_Come with me" Sasuke told him. The two made their way to a guest room down the hall. Once inside Sasuke shut the door. Neji paced around, taking in his surroundings. Sasuke put his drink on an end table and sat down in the chair next to it. He rested his chin in one hand. He seemed content to study Neji who had finally stopped pacing._

"_Well since you're being quiet I'll take that as you wanting me to talk" Neji felt Sasuke was acting strange. It made him nervous and he was never someone to give in to nervousness. "How long have you liked this person?"_

"_Since we met"_

"_Really? Love at first sight huh? I don't believe in things like that"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's never happened to me nor anyone I've known" Neji shrugged "Anyway we're talking about you. Why haven't you come out and said anything?"_

"_They've never liked me. It hasn't helped I haven't done anything for them to feel differently"_

"_Interesting…." Neji leaned against the bedpost "Still I think you should try. If you let fear rule you then you'll forever wonder what could've happened"_

"_Funny. Itachi said something similar"_

"_Well there you go" Neji was feeling stranger with every passing minute. Sasuke's eyes never left him, making the older boy all the more uneasy. He glanced nervously at the wall clock. "I have to leave. School and all that. You shouldn't have parties on weekdays" Sasuke remained silent. All Neji wanted to do was get out of the room so he made for the door. The problem was when he went past Sasuke's chair; the Uchiha grabbed his wrist stopping him. "What is it now?" Neji tried calming his heart. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He hated Sasuke, or at least used to. Why did he feel so nervous? _

"_You said I should tell the person I care about how I feel"_

"_So?"_

"_I'm doing that, Neji" His grip tightened as he pulled Neji back to him "You're the one I fell in love with when we met. I remember when Naruto introduced us. You barely said a whole sentence to me yet I wanted you"_

"_Stop lying! You always play stupid pranks on me. Is this another one?"_

"_No"_

"_Then why wouldn't you have said something that day?"_

"_You had a girlfriend and I kept hearing how much of a perfect boyfriend you were. Naruto insisted you'd never leave her for me so I dated other girls"_

"_My sister"_

"_Was the chance for me to learn more about you. Even if I angered you I only wanted your attention"_

"_You never cared about Hinata! Do you know how much pain you brought her?"_

"_Yes and I'm sorry she was hurt but I wouldn't change anything. I learned a lot about you from her and the times I'd come over" Sasuke said. Neji couldn't contain his anger. He tried to punch him but Sasuke caught the fist and pulled him down so the older boy straddled him. _

"_Let me go!" Neji was angry. He also wanted Sasuke to touch him. A vexing problem._

"_Nejiiii" Sasuke whispered in his ear "We both know you can break free whenever you want". The fight went out of him. Neji felt as if he were in a dream. The real Neji would never let the boy who'd broken his sister's heart do this, at least that's how he tried to convince himself. Sasuke gently bit his ear. In fact everything he did was gentle, from the way he held Neji to the kisses placed on his neck. He never would've expected the Uchiha of such gentleness. _

"_I can't" Neji said quietly. It would hurt Hinata even more._

"_You can" Sasuke kissed his forehead, nose and finally his lips. Neji pulled away and hurried to the door. Suddenly he was pushed against the wall._

"_This is wrong. I'm not doing this"_

"_I want you" Sasuke uttered arrogantly_

"_What?" Neji genuinely didn't hear them_

"_I said I want you!" He said in annoyance_

"_Bullshit, you must be drunk. I'm not your type"_

"_How would you know what my 'type' is?" _

"_Sasuke stop!" Neji groaned when Sasuke's lips found their way back to his neck._

"_I love the way you say my name" He smirked when he spotted a blush creep its way up Neji's neck. Neji needed to get out. He pushed Sasuke away and managed to get the door open when Sasuke said "Think about it". Neji found himself nodding before he quickly walked out. He was faintly aware of Naruto calling him but he kept walking. There was no way he could be with someone like Sasuke Uchiha…could he?_

Neji bolted up in bed. It was early Thursday morning. He sat there running a hand through his hair. He hoped what he had dreamed had been just that, a dream. After several more minutes of thinking about it he knew it wasn't. He fumbled around under his pillow for his cell phone. He dialed TenTen's number.

"H-hello?" Her voice sounded as if she were still asleep.

"TenTen I remembered everything!"

"Neji? Do you know what time it is?"

"I remembered. Sasuke did confess his feelings to me and I agreed to think about being with him!"

"Huh? Seriously?" She was awake now "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I let him kiss me and he probably would've done more if I hadn't come back to my senses"

"Wow…I mean I knew you were cordial to him now but don't you think that's extreme?"

"TenTen!"

"Alright calm down. What do you want to do? This is the guy who's probably fucked half the school and let's not forget he took Hinata's virginity and treated her like shit!"

"I know"

"Neji do you…have you fallen for him?" She asked quietly. When her friend didn't respond she sighed, "Damn"

"I'm not in love"

"Well what do you call it?"

"I'm just attracted to him"

"Look I think you should go back to bed. We'll talk about this at school. No matter how you feel towards him you can't tell Hinata"

"I know that too" Neji answered. Though Sasuke and Hinata had been broken up for some time it would kill her more to know her brother harbored feelings for an ex who rarely gave her the time of day.

"Alright I'll see you later then"

"Bye" He ended the call and laid back on his pillow. When sleep did overcome him again all he dreamt about was Sasuke.

School wasn't any better. TenTen came in late so he didn't get the chance to talk to her. He felt restless during class. When it ended he sped to his locker. TenTen stood there waiting for him. She pounced before he even got to the locker.  
"Dad had me running laps this morning for no reason other than he wanted to spend time with 'his princess'" She rolled her eyes "Anyway enough about me, what about you? Our next class is with Uchiha".

"I should skip"

"Don't run away like a bitch" TenTen hissed as they started walking. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Just go on as if everything is okay. Sit next to Lee and I'll sit on the other side. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure" They made it to class in time. He took my usual spot by Lee and TenTen sat on his other side.

"Hey that's my seat" A girl complained coming up to TenTen's desk.

"Yeah? Well it's mine today. Now go away" The girl frowned then moved to another seat. Most girls were too afraid of TenTen to disagree with her. Once the teacher started talking Neji's eyes drifted to Sasuke who sat near one of the windows. There were girls in desks around him but he paid them no attention. Instead he stared out the window. Neji wondered what he could be thinking about. He managed to regain focus on the lesson and take notes. By the time the bell rang he'd almost forgotten his problem. Sasuke left the room with one of the girls on his arm, her shirt open suggestively and her head on his shoulder. Neji actually felt anger towards her. He tried to write it off as his being upset that she had no dignity for herself. He knew the truth, it was jealousy. Lee brought him out of his thoughts with a slap on the back. After that things seemed to return to normal. He went through the rest of his classes. By the time lunch came he felt slightly better. He told his friends he'd meet them at their table then went off to the restroom. The hall was quiet since mostly everyone had gone to the cafeteria. So he definitely heard a girl's moans. He followed the sounds until he came to a new classroom that wouldn't be used until the next school year. He opened the door to see the girl from his earlier class, sitting in Sasuke's lap as he sat in a large chair. Her shirt was completely open and he had a hand up her skirt. When she saw Neji her eyes widened. She started to move but Sasuke placed an arm around her, holding her in place.

"What Neji? You're interrupting my lunch time"

"Is this all you do? You've probably fucked the entire school"

"Those numbers are greatly exaggerated" He smirked

"I'm sure they are Uchiha" Neji was becoming angrier by the second.

"Don't call me that"

"What? Uchiha? It's your name isn't it"  
"My LAST name" Sasuke's demeanor changed. The cockiness had been replaced by anger of his own. The girl kept looking from one to the other.

"We're not friends. Why would I call you by your first name Uchiha?" Neji watched him push the girl off.

"Go" He told her. She scrambled out of the room without even buttoning her shirt. "Are you trying to provoke me Neji?"

"No. I'm simply telling you the truth"

"Then tell me the truth now. Do you still not remember anything from the party?" Sasuke asked. Neji knew he had to lie.

"Sorry I don't" He said. The other boy sighed. Sasuke seemed like he'd consider giving up or maybe that was wishful thinking. Not that he'd ever know since Naruto popped up and ruined everything.

"NEJI! There you are! TenTen said you got your memory back…." The blonde then realized his best friend was also in the room "Is that what you guys were talking about?"

"He remembers?" Sasuke turned back to Neji who was glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah…oh. He didn't tell you yet" He scratched the back of his head and inched away from a very pissed Neji. "I'm just going to go…." Naruto said before leaving as quickly as he appeared. Sasuke moved to follow his friend but stopped at the doorway.

"Neji you know this changes a lot?" The familiar smirk came back. Neji crossed his arms.

"It doesn't change anything"

"Yes it does. And I will do whatever it takes to make you mine" Sasuke smiled as he left. Neji groaned and slid down the wall to the floor. He was officially in trouble.

Lee and Neji skateboarded down the sidewalk after school with their book bags on their backs. Lee knew whenever Neji felt stressed or upset about it he'd either practice in the dojo or skateboard. Since he hurt everyone at practice the other day, his only option was to skate. They had a group of friends they'd skate with at some abandoned mall, which is where they were headed. On the way both boys unbuttoned their shirts and loosened their ties. Once there they dropped the book bags and skated with their friends until the sun began to set. By the time it ended Neji was smiling and even laughed a little. Lee skated with him half way home. They parted at a small neighborhood where Lee lived. "Whatever you decide on Uchiha I'll support you my friend" He said. Neji didn't even wonder how he found out. He knew TenTen told him.

"Thanks Lee. See you tomorrow" With a wave they went their separate ways. All he thought about doing on his way home was doing his homework and sleeping. However when he got to the door Hanabi burst out and threw her arms around him. Her hair was a mess and her newest dress had stains on the front. He didn't even know why his mother bothered trying sometimes. Hanabi was a hellion and had been kicked out of several schools so she stayed home to be tutored.

"Those damn Uchihas are over"

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Uchiha wants to bury the hatchet between our families. So he's in there with his wife and their sons. Mom, Dad and Hinata are in there too" She whined. The Hyugas and Uchihas had never liked each other going back many years. The hatred had intensified when Hinata dated Sasuke, though both mothers hoped their relationship would bring peace. It hadn't.

"If Grandpa knew we were sitting with Uchihas…" Neji began.

"He'd be on the first flight out of Hawaii but there's nothing we can do. Besides I like looking at Itachi. I named my guy hotness scale after him with ten being Itachi and zero being Lee"

"Hanabi I don't want to hear this" He rolled his eyes. He knew all about his sister's scale. "Where are they sitting?"

"In the dining room, drinking tea"

"Good. I'm going to my room" Neji moved inside quietly. After slipping out of his shoes he started to climb the steps to his room when he heard "Mom Neji's back!"

"Damn you Hanabi!" He hissed.

"Neji come here" His mother called. Obediently he headed to the dining room. His parents and Hinata sat on one side while Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha sat on the other side with Itachi and Sasuke. Neji tried his hardest not to look at him.

"Sweetheart, the Uchihas came to visit. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you Mother" He glanced at Hinata who had a blank look on her face. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him.

"Why are your hair and clothes so messy?" His father asked "Were you skateboarding again? Guy complained you and Lee never showed up to practice"

"I was. I needed to relax" He wanted his parents to let him go.

"Sit down for a few minutes" Mrs. Hyuga said. Though she was smiling Neji knew it was an order. He took his place next to Hinata. Hanabi winked at him before skipping out of the room. He made a mental note to hide all her stuffed animals later. He wasn't even listening as the parents talked. He watched Itachi sip his tea and occasionally add his comments. Next to him, Hinata did the same. Under the table she squeezed Neji's hand to let him know she was no longer upset by what he'd told her about Sasuke, who across the table acted as if he had no interest in Neji or the conversation whatsoever. He purposely dumped too much sugar in Itachi's tea. Itachi simply took his brothers. Then Sasuke began folding his napkin into various shapes. When that bored him, he pulled out a pen to draw on it. His hands were constantly moving. Neji had never seen him act in such a way before.

"I need to pee" He announced abruptly. Mrs. Uchiha glared at him while her husband chuckled.

"Of course. Neji can you show him to the bathroom?" His mother asked. Neji's eyes widened. In no way did he wan to be alone with Sasuke.

"Can't Hanabi do it? She's probably in my room, going through my things anyway"

"If I wanted Hanabi to do it I would've called her in her Sweetheart" She smiled but once again Neji knew to obey.

"This way" He mumbled defeated. Nothing happened on their walk down the hall. Sasuke trailed behind him with hands in his pockets. Neji stopped at the entrance to the bathroom. Despite his silent promise of not speaking to the boy he couldn't help the curiosity from earlier.

"What's with you and your hands tonight?" He watched the Uchiha enter the bathroom and begin to shut the door. At first Neji thought he wouldn't answer the question then the door stopped short of closing. Sasuke leaned his head on it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" With another annoying smirk he closed the door leaving a fuming Neji.

* * *

"Well it was probably 'cause he wanted to touch you" Naruto explained while popping Skittles into his mouth. There were several days a month where Naruto and Neji would arrive early to school. They'd simply sit out on the benches and talk or just enjoy the quietness. It surprised him at first when he learned his friend actually preferred peace and quiet every so often.

"What do you mean? He's never done this before" Neji said. After escorting Sasuke to the bathroom the rest of the visit went fine, except for the strange problem with his hands. Itachi had even remarked how his brother seemed restless. At which point their parents decided it was time to go.

"Let me explain it this way. Up to recently you were unobtainable to him. You're like the ultimate goal for Sasuke. With him being so close it's hard for him to keep his hands to himself since he now knows he can get you. It's like how he'd always have some girl around. I guarantee he doesn't give any of them a second look" Naruto paused thinking about it "Actually he had me go through his phone to delete all the numbers he had. Not an easy task"

"Like I believe that. When did I ever give him the idea I'd even consider…oh wait…" He recalled nodding to Sasuke's request before leaving the party "Fuck"

"You're making it worse than what it is. It's obvious you're attracted to him to. Just try it out. He's had this crush on you for forever"

"But my sister…"

"Will understand if you explain it to her"

"Naruto she broke down when I told her how Sasuke likes me. She'd lose it if she found out I felt the same" Neji ran a hand through his hair. Students were beginning to trickle in pass the gates.

"You don't give her much credit. Hinata's stronger than you're making her out to be. Besides she dated that short, icy kid. Are they still going out?"

"No. When that creepy guy disappeared, they cut contact off with us too"

"Anyway she loves you. I'm sure she wants to see you happy. That's why I seriously doubt she'd keep you guys apart"

"Maybe you're right"

"Of course I am" Naruto said happily. More and more students began coming in. Neji decided he'd talk to his sister. Naruto was probably right. His gaze fell on Sasuke passing by them. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing and kept walking. Naruto waved bye to Neji then hurried after his friend. Neji knew everything would be fine after he talked with Hinata. He just knew it. So why did he get the feeling things would get worse?


	5. One Step At A Time

Neji sat across from Hinata. She calmly studied some papers in front of her. Hinata was dressed in a fashionable business outfit with pearls around her neck. She was 'working' and would soon leave to meet with the heads of other families. Zabuza Momochi had become quite the problem.

"What is it Neji? You seem worried" Hinata said. She gave off the appearance to many that she was a shy, quiet girl who probably couldn't even defend herself. However, when the time called for it she could be cold and calculating. Neji forgot that at times. "You know I'm not upset anymore. When I thought about it, it made sense how Sasuke would like you. It's not a big deal. We're even friends now. Besides it's not like you care about him and knowing Sasuke I'm sure this will pass."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" He might as well just get it out. The entire day at school he wanted to simply touch Sasuke and judging from the way he caught Sasuke staring back, he guessed he wanted to do the same but he'd never go through with it if Hinata didn't approve. He loved his sisters and would do anything to please them. "I feel the same way about him. I believe I'm attracted to him Hinata." His sister froze; her hand paused mid way in the midst of a signature. Then her head rose to look at him. Neji matched her steely gaze.

"What did you say?"

"I'm attracted to Sasuke Uchiha"

"Since when?"

"Recently, before he had even confessed anything to me"

"You want my blessing?"

"Yes" He said. Neji watched her sigh. She then finished signing her paper, slid it with the others and sat up straight. Hinata smiled and Neji relaxed. He began to think Naruto was right.

"No"

"No?" He repeated in confusion. She'd been smiling. He thought for sure she'd approve.

"That's right. Though I hold no animosity towards Sasuke anymore, he surely doesn't deserve someone like you"

"Hinata what are you talking about? I thought you were friends now"

"We are but it doesn't mean he shouldn't learn a lesson. My heart wasn't the only one he broke. There were other girls he was with. Let's not forget them. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe he'll be a saint with you? Yeah right. He may like you Neji but a tiger can't change his stripes. Before you know it he'll be back to his old ways"

"You're probably right" Neji caved. It was only an attraction. Nothing good would come of it. Besides Hinata obviously didn't approve so he'd do what she wanted. If Neji's friends could say what his biggest fault was, they'd say it was his devotion to his sisters. Frequently he'd put their happiness in front of his own. TenTen had told him many times but he always brushed it off. Now he wasn't sure. Hinata didn't seem upset by his confession. However he knew she could hide her feelings if the time called for it.

"See? You'll thank me fore this one day Neji" Her smile returned. She stood as Gaara walked in to hand her a briefcase. Once her papers were inside she handed it back. "I'll see you at dinner." She told him before leaving. Gaara raised an eyebrow at him before following her out. Depressed, Neji got up to shuffle to his room. In order to keep his sister happy he was going to take away his own.

* * *

"Sweetie Mrs. Uchiha and Sasuke are coming over. I wanted to show her some family recipes. Put my good tea set out please"

"Since when are you best friends with Uchihas, Mother?"

"I was never completely into this silly feud. That comes from your fathers side and he won't be here" She said then moved away, mumbling something about finding Hanabi. Neji did what she wanted. By the time the tea set was placed to his liking he heard a maid greeting them at the door.

"Shit" He mumbled. He glanced at the clock on the wall to see more time had passed than he thought. Quietly he slipped out of the room and down the hall. The stairs faced the front door so he couldn't go pass there. Instead he ran outside then managed to climb up to his bedroom window, which luckily he left open. After hitting the floor he glanced up to see Hanabi lounging on his bed and eating chips.

"Why are you eating on my bed?"

"Why are you coming into your room from the window weirdo?"

"None of your business." She shrugged. Neji went to his book bag. He decided homework might take his mind off of Sasuke. Hanabi munched and played Neji's Playstation. Besides the annoyed curses from his sister when she died, he enjoyed the peace he wanted. Plus he couldn't think of a certain boy with complicated math problems. Fifteen minutes in it was all ruined when he heard that same boy say casually from the doorway "Nice room." Neji nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up from the floor to see Sasuke leaning on the door frame with hands in his pockets and taking in his room. Hanabi was the first to react.

"What the hell! Get out of my brother's room"

"Your mom wants you by the way"

"Liar"

"Okay" He simply answered. If he was lying he didn't show it. The danger would be if he was telling the truth and Hanabi didn't go to see what their mother wanted. Finally scared of what might happen if Sasuke told the truth Hanabi bolted. Neji pretended as if he weren't there and tried going back to his math. Sasuke stepped inside. He studied the weapons hung on the walls; he looked over Neji's games and picked up the pictures on his dresser before he sat cross legged next to Neji who tried to act as if he weren't there.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke's hands were messing with extra pencils on the floor.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm doing homework in case you haven't noticed"

"Nejiiiiii…." Sasuke tilted his head up, which caused Neji to blush. He promptly pulled away. "She said no right?" Sasuke asked referring to Hinata.

"How did you even know I was going to talk to her? Maybe I simply changed my mind"

"Naruto told me and the way you kept looking at me all day I highly doubt you changed your mind"

"Well it doesn't matter. You probably don't even really care about me so now you get to go back to what you were doing before"

"I don't want to. I made mistakes and will do whatever I have to in order for you to forgive me. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
"Why couldn't you have told me this in the beginning? At least I would have known how you feel." Neji said in frustration "So much could've been avoided. What's done is done though and I'm not going to hurt my sister."

"Even if she's hurting you?" Sasuke asked. Neji didn't know how to answer. He'd done many things for his sisters no matter the consequences to himself, such as the time he covered for Hanabi stealing by saying he did it or the time Hinata just got her license and hit another car accidentally. Neji had been a passenger and made her switch seats with him so when bystanders then the police came he could say he'd been the one driving. He always did what he could for them even if it hurt him. The feeling of Sasuke running his hand through Neji's hair helped him relax. Sasuke tugged on his arm to get him to move. Neji allowed himself to be maneuvered so he sat in Sasuke's lap with his head resting on the younger boy's shoulder. Neither said anything. Sasuke kept running his hand through Neji's hair and when his breathing deepened he realized he'd fallen asleep. His phone began vibrating in his pocket. With his free hand he unlocked the screen to see a message from Karin. It said:

**Where r u? **

**~Karin~**

He had told his friends they'd go check out some new karaoke place but when his mom said she was going to the Hyuga home he couldn't resist. He sent her:

**With Neji. Hinata said no**

A few minutes later her reply came back:

**That was a no brainer. Naruto is saying how shocked he is. Ugh. He's an idiot. A cute idiot but still an idiot. Anyway what will you do?**

**~Karin~**

Sasuke rolled his eyes:

**I'm not giving up if that's what you're getting at**

Karin answered instantly:

**Never thought you would. Be careful though. I keep hearing the family is yakuza and that Hinata is not one to mess with.**

**~Karin~**

Sasuke had heard the same thing. He had his suspicions but so far he'd seen nothing concrete. He wouldn't give up on Neji though, no matter what he had to do.

**I'll think of something. Now leave me alone and tell Naruto to bring food when he comes over later**

Sasuke put his phone on silent and closed his eyes.

* * *

Someone's hand on his cheeks woke him up. His mother sat on the edge of the bed. Being a nurse she was always making sure her children took care of themselves, even the slightest cough would freak her out.

"This just isn't your week Sweetie. I think you went back to classes too soon"

"What happened? I remember doing my homework and Sasuke-" He stopped abruptly. He had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"He told me you were doing your homework and fell asleep so he put you in bed. Wasn't that nice? It's Friday. You slept all through the night"

"Great. I'll be late" He started to get up but his mother gently pushed him back down.

"Just stay home. TenTen will bring your work okay? Your father had a meeting but he should be back soon. Get some extra rest" She ruffled his hair then left him. Neji crossed his arms. He hated being idle for long periods of time. He walked out of his room to listen for the sounds of his mother leaving. Sure enough five minutes later he heard her car start up and go. Quickly he took a shower, put on clean clothes and grabbed his phone then he quietly snuck out his bedroom window since the maids would probably never let him leave and Hanabi would tell on him. Once his feet hit the ground he took off, not really sure where he wanted to go. He walked around aimlessly for a bit before seeing the baseball field. Sometimes on the weekends all of the neighborhood kids would gather to play. There was no one there now. He stuffed his hands in his pockets then sat on one of the small bleachers.

"Well look who it is" He turned to see Gaara's sister, Temari walking up. She was the oldest of the three. She'd taken a job working at the local fan company. Temari didn't plan on being there long since she was also enrolled in college. She wore a t-shirt and sweats, which meant she probably had just come from running. She took a sip from her water bottle and sat down next to Neji. Gaara's family was extremely close to his own. He saw Temari as an older sister.

"Shouldn't you be in school kiddo?"

"Mother wanted me to stay home. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Got the day off. I was over last night but you were out like LeBron James in the playoffs" Temari obsessed over American basketball. Her dream used to be marrying a professional player. Her brothers still teased her about it.

"Just been stressed"

"Uh huh…" she reached down under one of the seats. "Somebody left their glove and ball. Wanna play?"

"Sure" He had nothing else to do. Temari went to the outfield. Neji let her keep the glove. They tossed the ball back and forth. When lunch came she offered to take him out. The two went to a small café. They talked and laughed, well Temari laughed. Neji smiled every so often at one of her stories. By the time they left Neji wanted to go back to the field. They hadn't been there ten minutes when Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru walked up.

"We wanna play!" Kiba shouted happily. He held up the bats, gloves and extra balls.

"School isn't out yet" Neji frowned. Kiba was one of Hinata's more annoying friends.

"This kid pulled the fire alarm. By the time everyone figured out it was a false alarm most of the afternoon had been wasted so Hatake-san told us all to go home." Choji explained. "I don't want to play anyway guys. I'll watch" He took a seat with the chips he munched on.

"Fine. Shikamaru over here. Kiba you're over there"

"I get to be with her?" He practically drooled. Temari laughed and pinched his cheeks.

"I'd rather sit with Choji but whatever" Shikamaru headed over to Neji. More people from school appeared so Neji was able to set the teams up equally. By the time he finished a nice audience sat on the bleachers. TenTen had been chosen as the umpire while two kids from the radio club set up their station to act as commentators.

"I'm Dan. Along with my partner Sai, we'll be your announcers for this game"

"I'm only in this club because I was kicked out of the art one"

"EVERYONE knows about that Sai. Let's just stick to the game. We have Team Neji facing Team Temari. My money is on Temari-sempai. When she went to Hatake Academy she played almost every sport"

"I disagree. My money is on Neji's team. Literally. I just placed a bet before we started"

"Ummm okayyyy. Anyway we have Shikamaru up to bat first. Temari is preparing her special wind up. She managed to get Gaara to catch for her team somehow"

"Probably threatened him"

"Most likely. Oh! Shikamaru misses!"

"GO SHIKAMARU!" Naruto screamed behind them.

"I think I'm deaf Dan" Sai said.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you since Naruto yelled so loud. My ears are still ringing"

"Shikamaru gets a hit. He makes it to first base" Sai announced while also drawing in his notebook which he carried everywhere with him.

"Team captain Neji is up next. They tried getting him on the baseball team this year. He refused because he didn't like Yakushi-san, the coach"

"Does anyone? Yakushi Kabuto is a dipshit. Though it is surprising Neji wouldn't play for him since they both are stuck up assholes"

"Uhh Sai I don't think you should have said that…" Dan whispered. Neji paused, turned around and pointed his bat at Sai.

"You know where to find me Neji" He answered. The two gave the impression they genuinely disliked each other but it was simply Sai liked to piss Neji off which wasn't hard to do. In fact they were pretty good friends. As the game went along more people stopped by to watch. It was just starting to get good when the crack of thunder stopped the game abruptly. Kids began grumbling.

"Well it looks like we should pack up Sai. A storm's rolling in" Dan said as a fat raindrop landed on him.

"Alright, I'm not trying to get struck by lightening. See you dumbasses later" Sai said for their sign off. Everyone hurried to collect their belongings. Hinata had only just arrived. Former mean girl Sakura stood with her under an umbrella, waiting for her brother.

"Catch you later Neji! And see you at home Gaara!" Temari shouted before taking off.

"I drove over here. Come back with us" Gaara told him. Neji nodded.

"In a minute. I need to get the glove I dropped" He told the red head. Neji hurried over to third base where he'd dropped it. The rain fell harder and the baseball field had been deserted except for Sasuke Uchiha, who Neji saw when he turned to go. He stood there calmly despite the rain pelting him.

"Thanks for…putting me in my bed last night" Neji told him, wanting to leave it at that.

"See you tomorrow" Sasuke answered.

"Huh? Is your mom coming over again?"

"No but yours said I could check on you then. She wanted you resting today otherwise I would've skipped out on classes and stayed with you."

"Sasuke what is your problem? Hinata said no"

"But you didn't" He said it with such arrogance that Neji couldn't decide if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. Sasuke went for the latter, pulling Neji against him. When their mouths connected Neji felt his body heat up. Though younger, Sasuke was more dominant. Sasuke ended it by placing small kisses down his neck. Neji tried catching his breath against the others wet shirt. Sasuke's fingers were going up his own and tracing patterns on his back. In the moment neither cared about the storm raging around them.

"SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke cringed hearing Itachi call him. "NARUTO, KARIN AND SUIGETSU ARE IN THE CAR! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU SASUKE-KINS!" Sasuke knew Itachi could see him and that he didn't care. Itachi lived for embarrassing him. He heard Neji laughing against him.

"Bye Neji" Sasuke placed one more kiss on his forehead.

"Bye Sasuke-kins" Neji smiled. Sasuke was taken aback. The usual serious Neji was smiling. The sight made Sasuke happy for some reason. Each immersed in their own thoughts, they went their separate ways.


	6. Time To Go Gangster

**A/N- So this story will be done in another chapter, which I can hopefully get written within the weekend. I'm ready to end it before my attention goes elsewhere. Sadly that happens with too many of my stories so I want to go back to finish some of my older ones. Anyway enjoy.  
**

Saturday was pure torture on Neji. Sasuke did come by but he didn't even touch Neji. Mrs. Hyuga forced him into helping her clean the house while Neji 'rested'. He didn't feel like he needed any rest but his mother left no room for arguments. So he spent much of his morning staring out the window underneath his blanket. Hanabi popped up periodically to hide from their father. Hinata came in to check on him. She didn't like that Sasuke was in their home, knowing the attraction her brother felt for him. In fact she had a plan in mind to deal with him but she never let Neji know. Instead Hinata gave him some books to read and headed out. Tenten texted him off and on. Lee called several times to see if he needed anything. It was late in the afternoon when he heard his door open.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood" He mumbled from underneath his blanket. When no one responded he sighed. "Hanabi if you plan on putting your animals in my bed again I promise I'll rip their heads off" He growled.

"Did she make you that mad?" Sasuke chuckled. Neji's eyes widened but he stayed under the blanket. The bed shifted under Sasuke's weight as he moved to the other side and slid under.

"What are you doing?" Neji tried pushing him out to no avail.

"Your mother finally let me go. I thought you'd be happy to see me before I leave"

"You shouldn't be in the bed with me Sasuke!"

"Do that again"

"What?"

"Say my name again" Before Neji could protest, Sasuke moved on top of him and moved his mouth to the older boy's ear. "Say it"

"S-Sasuke" Neji could feel his face heating up. He weakly tried once more to push him away. Sasuke bit gently on Neji's ear.

"Let me have you" He wrapped an arm around Neji, pulling him as close as possible then moved to kissing his neck. "Let me have you" He repeated.

"I can't…" Neji gasped as his neck was bitten then kissed. When Sasuke moved his mouth to hover over Neji's, the older boy leaned up to capture his lips. The kiss quickly turned more passionate. Neji knew the fingers were going lower. He felt his belt being undone. Just as Sasuke's hand began toying with the band of his boxers they heard

"NEJIIIIII! Mama wants you!" Hanabi screamed.

"Damn" Sasuke growled angrily as Neji pushed him. In his panic to get away Neji fell backwards off the bed. Despite his anger Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He peeked over the side to a very interesting sight. Neji was on his back, trying to catch his breath. His long hair lay fanned out beneath him and his cheeks tinged red from blushing so much. Neji caught him staring.

"What?" He asked.

"Get up. If you don't I'll fuck you right there" Sasuke answered. Neji didn't need any more encouragement. He was on his feet and out of the room in seconds. Sasuke meanwhile got off the bed. He glanced down at the bulge in his pants and cursed even more. He decided that would be a good moment to go home. Neji was nowhere to be found as he grabbed the few things he'd brought.

"Sasuke you're leaving?" Hinata asked sweetly entering the hall. It amazed him to no end that he and Hinata had become friends after everything he'd done to her but they had, more so after he apologized to her.

"I have things to do. Itachi has blackmailed me into running errands for him"

"Tell him I said 'hello'" She smiled. Everyone in his family knew Itachi liked Hinata a little too much and would've dated her if not for their age difference. "There's one more thing"

"What is it?"

"Stay away from him" Hinata was still smiling, however, Sasuke picked up on the threat.

"You know he won't be mine because of you right? He's not a child Hinata"

"True, however, he is my brother. He has always protected me and now I will protect him. No offense but I highly doubt you'll stay faithful"

"I don't want anyone else except him. I've only wanted Neji since the day I met him" He watched the pain flicker briefly across her face.

"Even when you were dating me…" She said quietly.

"I wish I could change how I did things, I know I hurt you. This is different"

"It's not" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides "I said stay away from him. You thought the first time I shot you was bad? If you anger me further I'll do worse"

"Now you're mad so you're taking advantage of the fact Neji will do anything for you, even if it means making himself happy" Sasuke snapped "I don't care if you want to shoot me again. He's mine Hinata" The two stood there in a stare off. It could've ended badly if Lee hadn't burst through the front door carrying a pizza.

"Where is my friend? I brought his favorite food" Lee said happily not reading the atmosphere. TenTen on the other hand did.

"Ummm is everything okay here?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"Perfect" Sasuke smirked then walked out the open door leaving a fuming Hinata.

About fifteen minutes later Neji sat in the kitchen. Mrs. Hyuga had only wanted Neji to take the trash out. By the time he came back Sasuke was gone and Hinata seemed pissed about something but she wouldn't talk about it. Neji ended up in the kitchen eating pizza with Lee while TenTen tried prying out of him what he would do about his 'Sasuke Problem' as she called it. "I think he's a prick but if he makes you happy then go for it" She said.

"But I told Hinata I wouldn't. I'll keep my word"

"Will you? The world won't end if you decide to go back on what you said"

"She's right Neji" Lee said with a mouthful of pizza "You are young! Go out and enjoy it…" In a rare show of seriousness Lee frowned "But if he hurts you like he did her I will not hesitate to kick his ass"

"You're getting ahead of yourself Lee. We're not even a couple. Besides I think he's only attracted to me physically" His shoulders sagged some. Lee patted him on the shoulders.

"I highly doubt it"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have all your classes with him. He used to ask me questions about you"

"You never said this before"

"I didn't think it meant anything until recently" Lee shrugged.

"Well thanks" Neji said sarcastically.

"No problem" His friend answered, not picking up on that sarcasm.

"I want to show you guys this project I had to do"

"For Mr. Tobi's class? He freaks me out. Hurry and get it so I can copy" TenTen told him. He rolled his eyes but hurried to his room anyway, his Sasuke problem temporarily forgotten. As soon as he opened his bedroom door he realized something was off. The room was completely dark yet he felt a presence there. Before Neji got the chance to figure out what was going on, he felt an object hit him then complete blackness.

"Where is he?" TenTen grumbled. They'd been waiting at least ten minutes. Neji had yet to return. She bit a nail unconsciously. Hanabi popped up next to Lee, scaring him. She grabbed the last slice of pizza.

"Where's Neji?"

"He went to his room"

"No he didn't" Hanabi paused with the pizza midway to her mouth. "I just came from Hinata's room and peeked in his. He wasn't there. TenTen and Lee exchanged looks before hurrying upstairs with Hanabi right behind them. Sure enough when they got to his room he wasn't there.

"I flicked the light on cus I thought he was in here but he wasn't" Hanabi explained, still munching on her pizza. The window stood open allowing a breeze to blow in. Lee shut it.

"Do you think he ran off to see Sasuke?" His sister asked. "I mean we were just talking about him"

"He would have told us. Let's call to make sure"

"Sasuke?" Hanabi asked in confusion. The two ignored her. Lee pulled out his phone to call Naruto who would most likely be with the boy.

"Yep it's me!" An overly cheerful Naruto answered on the second ring.

"My friend, it's Lee"

"Yeah I figured. I do have your number so your name popped up" He chuckled.

"Well are you near that Uchiha boy?"

"How'd you know? We're watching some lame horror movie"

"Is Neji with you by any chance?"

"Nope"

"Have you heard from him?"

"Let me ask Sasuke-kins. OW! Its what Itachi calls you" He shouted. There were muffled voices. "Whatever Karin. Anyway Sasuke have you heard from Neji?" A pause then Naruto's voice said "Nope. He saw him earlier when he was over there. Why?"

"No reason. Thank you" Lee quickly ended the call before Naruto could ask more questions. "He hasn't seen him since earlier"

"What the fuck should we do?"

"Let me call his phone"

"Don't" Hanabi walked to the bed to point at the mentioned object. "He always takes his phone so Hinata or me can reach him" Panic was starting to form.

"What's that?" A white note had caught TenTen's attention. It sat on the floor. The wind had probably blown it from it's original place. She picked it up and read it out loud

_Thanks for the present. Haku has always harbored a crush on Neji. Don't worry. He'll be taken care of_

"What the hell does that mean? There's no signature" TenTen asked in confusion. Outside the room the sound of glass shattering got their attention. Standing in the doorway was Hinata with the glass and water at her feet. At first TenTen thought the girl had dropped her glass on accident but then she saw the blood running down her hand. Hinata had crushed it in anger.

"I will kill him" She whispered before walking away.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly at the dining room table. Gaara stood next to her. Her parents sat on either end of the table. Lee, TenTen and Hanabi had been forced out of the room. One of their men was reporting back on what they'd found outside. Footprints in the mud, still soft from the previous rain. The prints stopped on the street which meant a car had been waiting. He said all of this then knelt in apology for not keeping a closer eye on the house.

"It's not your fault. We all grew less diligent since the Momochi's kept quiet" Mr. Hyuga stated. He sighed. "Do we have men in their territory?"

"Yes sir. That's the problem. Our guys monitoring say there hasn't been any flurry of activity"

"Maybe for once Zabuza didn't do it" Mrs. Hyuga said quietly.

"But who else would or would have the reasons to? He hates us. Did you forget he was behind me getting shot and Hinata getting poisoned?"

"Husband there are others with an agenda against the Hyuga clan. We have forgotten because the Momochi's took all our attention"

"I want to speak with him anyway" Hinata turned to the man still kneeling "Get up. Tell Zabuza I need to see him NOW"

"Yes Boss" He hurried out the door.

"Gaara get the car ready please" She watched the red head leave before standing herself.

"Hinata what will you do if he doesn't have Neji?" Her mother asked.

"I'll find out who does. I'm not coming home until I have my brother"

"Make them feel the pain we have" Mrs. Hyuga said coldly. Her daughter nodded. Outside the room Hinata found Sasuke and Naruto now sitting with Lee, TenTen and a sleeping Hanabi. The boys stood when they saw her.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"After Lee called I wanted to see what was going on but no one was answering their phone. So Naruto and I came over"

"Go home. I'll take care of this"

"The car's ready" Gaara announced. Hinata didn't even bother changing out of her leggings and t-shirt. She'd make sure the Momochi clan felt her wrath.

"I'm going" Sasuke stated calmly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" They stared each other down for several seconds before Hinata relented.

"Fine. Tonight you will hear things you probably shouldn't. I don't need to tell you the consequences of speaking on it right?"

"Is that a threat?" He smirked.

"You're impossible" She glanced at Naruto who yawned. "I guess that means you're coming too right?"  
"Duh"

"And you two?" Hinata turned to Lee and TenTen.

"Of course! Neji's in danger!"

"Not me" TenTen stroked the sleeping Hanabi's hair. "I'll stay here til you come back"

"Let's go then"

The car ride was quiet. Hinata sat in the back with Lee and Sasuke while Naruto took the passenger seat and Gaara drove. Two more black SUV's followed behind them. Hinata stared out the window. Neji had always been there for her and yet she had failed to be there for him. She clenched her bandaged fist. When the car finally pulled up outside a traditional Japanese home, she pulled her hair back into a bun. It wouldn't do for it to be in the way when the time came to kick ass. A short man opened her door and held a hand out. "Stay in this car. This shouldn't take long" Hinata told the boys. She got out without waiting for an answer. Gaara took the man's place as they were led inside. At the doorway stood Zabuza himself, still in his pajamas. He yawned and stepped aside to allow them in. They were then led to the small room where he received guests. Hinata sat down on one couch, Zabuza on the one directly across from her. Gaara stood silently next to her. Zabuza leaned back and grinned.

"What brings the mighty Hinata Hyuga to my lowly lair?"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Don't play games with me Zabuza! Where is my brother?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"What's going on?" Haku walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Apparently Neji is missing and Hinata thinks I have him"

"Really? Do you Papa?"

"No, you would've been the first to know obviously" Zabuza studied his angry guest. His smirk disappeared "Look Hinata, we've had our issues in the past but I've been more focused on strengthening my territory. Had some small chumps thinking they could move in on me. They quickly learned differently. Your family has other small timers to worry about. Kids these days have no respect for the old ways"

"You're one to talk. You've always hated us. No one else would be stupid enough to kidnap my brother. You even left a note"

"First little princess, I would never harm any family not apart of the Yakuza. I have family too that aren't in it and would be pissed if anyone tried that on me. Second, why the hell would I leave a note? Knowing how much we dislike each other, I wouldn't even bother. You'd suspect me instantly"

"Besides Papa would never harm Neji since I like him soooo much" Haku said.

"Well then who could it be?" Hinata allowed her guard to drop. Confusion and doubt came in. "We have no other known enemies who would dare something so bold"

"I-" Haku hesitated. He looked at Zabuza who nodded for him to continue. "I've heard there's an old family who until recently wasn't much. They're just as old as your own but they were reduced to almost nothing because of in fighting. The grandson of the old boss who died came back and he's turned the group into a serious threat"

"The 'small timers' you talked about Zabuza?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're testing the waters. Seeing what the get away with and what they can't. It's the Akatsuki family" He said. Hinata had heard of them. When their boss died there was fighting over who would succeed him but she had no idea he had any children, much less grandchildren.

"I don't even know this fuck's name. He came back and started everyone calling him 'Pain'. Can you believe that shit?"

"Gaara"

"I know" He stepped out to talk to their men.

"If you go after this guy I want in. I don't like people framing me for shit and obviously he thought the two of us would start fighting, probably killing each other in the process and allowing him to step in-" He voice trailed off as he looked towards the door. One of his own men was thrown in by Naruto.

"Your guards suck" The blond grinned.

"We got tired of waiting" Sasuke explained. Lee said nothing but he had a small cut on his face. Had they taken out all the guards? Hinata wondered.

"They're yours?" Zabuza arched an eyebrow, not at all upset

"Yes"

"Well now this is going to be fun. So what's the plan?"

"We're going to wait for Gaara to return. He sent several of our guys out to scout the area. Once I know what it looks like we can move from there"

"You don't wanna wait though. Look at you! Your leg hasn't stopped moving since you've been here"  
"What would you propose then?"

"We just go in and teach this obvious dumbass how things work"

"I like that idea" Haku pulled the very long sleeves back on his kimono to reveal small knives underneath "We should make him sorry for messing with my Neji"

"Your Neji?" Sasuke had been leaning against the wall but straightened when he heard those words. Hinata mentally kicked herself for forgetting about Haku's strange obsession with her brother.

"Zabuza is right. I don't feel like waiting" Hinata intervened before the situation turned worse because while Sasuke was an excellent fighter he'd never gone against anyone quite like Haku.

"We have no proof" Lee told them. That was when Gaara stepped in.

"But we do. One of our guys found someone with intimate knowledge of the plan"

"How can you believe him? What if he's lying?"

"He's a low rung guy in the family who happened to catch wind of what was going on. He decided the best thing would be to tell us…or get a bullet through his head" Gaara gave a very creepy smile which sent shivers down Naruto and Lee.

"When we get there I want you three to take out any guards since you're very good at it. We have to locate where Neji is being held. I will talk with Pain while all you search. Zabuza and Haku, the two of you should remain hidden. If he sees you he'll know we're working together. Gaara where are the Twins?" Hinata asked referring to the twin blades Mr. Hyuga managed to get an old sword maker to make as his last great work. One belonged to Hinata while the other belonged to Neji. The only difference in them were the handles. Gaara took them from one of their men and tossed her the katana in a white sheath with matching handle. "Moonlight" She whispered "We have work to do"

"What will you do with the other?" Naruto whistled when she pulled her katana out of its sheath slightly.

"Sunshine belongs to Neji. I'm sure he'll want to use it when we find him"


	7. The End

**A/N- As the title suggests, its the end. Maybe I can finally go back and finish some other stories now.**

They had sped to the place where Neji was being held, fully expecting an all out war. When they pulled up outside the large office building, Hinata jumped out without waiting for the others.

"Wait," Naruto called after her. "This is really weird."

"Blondie's right," Haku said quietly as he looked around. "I know we have a plan to follow and all but something seems off."

"If you're afraid you're more than welcome to go home," Hinata told him coldly. He stiffened. Zabuza yawned then planted a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down.

"No one's scared little missy but where are all the guards? Why is it so quiet?"

"Over there!" Lee pointed towards the glass doors. A lone figure walked slowly towards them, clutching an arm. He was bleeding profusely. Hinata knew he was one of Pain's men but she had to know what the hell was going on. With katana in hand, she ran towards him.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"H-he's a-a m-monster," The man gasped then collapsed. Hinata rolled her eyes and kicked him.

"Hinata! He's dying!" Lee chided.

"I would've killed him anyway if he'd been involved with Neji's kidnapping." Lee and Naruto exchanged glances. She kicked him again.

"What happened here?"

"The lady asked you a question," Zabuza knelt down to twist the broken arm. The man screamed in pain.

"H-he did it! P-please s-stop…" His voice trailed off as he blacked out.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

"We go in. Prepare yourselves. Maybe Pain got angry with some of his men."

"I've heard he is insane," Haku nodded in agreement. Sasuke remained quiet, silently hoping Neji was okay. The group soon got their answer when they stepped into the lobby. Men's bodies were scattered all over the lobby. Near the receptionist desk was Pain in a pool of his own blood and sitting on the desk, cross legged and with his eyes closed, was Neji. His clothes were cut in several places, his hair was a mess and a bandage had been placed on his cheek.

"We should get him and get out of here. Whoever did this could still be around," Naruto told the group. Gaara chuckled. Hinata gave him a pat on the head. "What? What did I say?"

"He did this, didn't he?" Sasuke asked. Lee nodded.

"No offense but if Neji ever wanted to truly kill you, he would." Hinata casually walked over to her brother whose eyes finally opened and were following her movements.

"Neji."

"Hinata."

"I bought you Sunshine but it looks like you didn't need her."

"You took too long."

"Did they hurt you much?"

"Not as much as I hurt them." He gave her a knowing smile, which she returned. Watching the exchange, Naruto frowned.

"This makes Neji even creepier than I thought. And you're in love with him!" He poked Sasuke who pushed him away. "I'm serious! Just imagine your first fight. I don't want any calls from the police about a dead body. You know they'll never catch him because his sister is a yakuza boss!"

"You have a great imagination Naruto, have I told you that lately?"

"Tch, whatever. Just don't come haunting me when you're dead."

"We need to go! I hear sirens in the distance, Haku announced.

"Zabuza, he's still alive." Neji pushed himself off the desk then tapped Pain with his foot. The man groaned.

"Is he now?" Zabuza grinned. "I'd really like to talk with him, see what he was thinking. Like how did he really think he'd come out of this okay after he set us on each other. Take him with us," He ordered two of his men standing near. Not so gently, they picked Pain up and carried him out. "Well Hinata, call me anytime you want to hang out." Zabuza laughed as he followed them. Haku blew a kiss to Neji who pretended to gag.

"My friend you're okay!" Lee pulled Neji into a hug.

"Thanks Lee but I can't breathe."

"Sorry."

"Neji!" He was replaced by Naruto. Hinata giggled and began heading out with Gaara, Lee and Naruto once he detangled himself from Neji. Sasuke stared at him before gently touching the spot where the bandage was. Neji placed his hand over Sasuke's, neither saying anything.

"Unless you idiots want to be arrested, I suggest you get out here!" Naruto called. Smiling, Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand to lead him outside.

* * *

"And so I've decided I won't interfere in your relationship." Hinata finished. She had called Sasuke over the next day. She'd already told Neji her decision. Hinata didn't want to hurt her brother anymore, especially after Haku called and said under interrogation, Pain's goons were supposed to have grabbed her. It being dark, they didn't realize their mistake until later and even then Neji offered to stay himself and that he'd do whatever they wanted if they left her alone. Pain refused which is how he and his men ended up dead or wounded in the lobby that night. Neji had been willing to stay with his kidnappers if it meant her safety. She had cried that morning and even made Hanabi promise to be a better sister too. "I love you Neji and I want you to be happy," She said feeling truly at peace. Her brother grinned.

"Thank you Hinata."

"I should've supported you in the beginning, just like you always support me." Her eyes turned to Sasuke. "I don't have to threaten you because if you've loved Neji as long as you say then I know you'll take care of him."

"I will," Sasuke promised. It had been a long time since he'd felt this happy. "Let's go celebrate."

The two went on their first official date at the Akimichi's restaurant, not that Sasuke ate anything. He spent the entire time watching Neji who seemed much more relaxed.

"Why won't you eat?" Neji asked over the lunch time crowd noise.

"I'm not hungry for food," Sasuke answered. His fork stopped midway to his mouth. A blush spread over Neji's cheeks as he processed what Sasuke had just said. "Let me have you." Sasuke almost couldn't contain his happiness when Neji finally nodded. The rest of lunch moved too slowly. Their waitress had disappeared so Sasuke simply left money on the table before the two left. Neji allowed himself to be pulled along, knowing Sasuke's house wasn't too far away. Indeed, ten minutes later they were there. Sasuke seemed to be in a rush as he looked for his keys.

"Calm down. I'm not going anywhere," Neji whispered as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. Sasuke paused and leaned his forehead against the door.

"I keep thinking this is a dream and I'll wake up soon," He mumbled.

"It's not a dream. I'm here, we're together."

"We don't have to do anything right now Neji," Sasuke turned around and placed his hands on either side of the older boy's face. "I'm simply happy being with you."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Sasuke said then kissed him. Neji moved his arms around his neck to pull him closer. When it ended, Sasuke placed small kisses on his mouth.

"Wow! Looks like we came at the wrong time Itachi," Naruto grinned. Sasuke groaned and buried his face in the crook of Neji's neck. "Did you get the picture?"

"Of course. My little brother finally has the object of his affection," Itachi said in a mocking motherly voice. "I'm so proud." Neji laughed. "By the way some guy hit on Naruto earlier."

"ITACHI you promised you wouldn't say anything!" Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke who was now watching him. Itachi shrugged and headed to the house. Everyone knew how protective Sasuke was of his best friend, more so since the blonde's horrible breakup some time before.

"Who was it?"

"I took care of it."

"Naruto."  
"I took care of it, I swear!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke called as he hurried after him inside.

"Maybe with you around now he won't worry about me so much," Naruto had a hopeful tone in his voice as he walked up to Neji. The other boy shook his head.

"Who was he Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"The guy who asked you out."  
"Fuck! He's infected you! My life's ruined!" He cried dramatically.

"What? I just want to talk to him." Neji told him. He paused at the door before going in. A month ago he never would've imagined a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha of all people. Now they were officially dating, they even had Hinata's blessing.

"SAI ASKED YOU OUT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Smiling, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he went inside to calm his new boyfriend down.


End file.
